The story of Young Delari
by thelengendaryssj2000
Summary: Delari is a young new Genin who is determined to fight for his spot in the ninja world and to prove himself to the one person he actually likes. He will soon have his name engraved in history. But some aren't as nice and will not be willing to let Delari have his dream. He will need to earn it along with the rest of his team


_**I felt the cold wind rushing through my face as I jump through the trees channeling chakra through my feet. "AAAH." I scream as I fall through the trees due to the loss of the chakra at my feet. That was the second time I have fallen atleast 4 feet high from a tree. I'm trying to get this down to impress the girl I sort of like. My name is Delari. And I'm a soon to be genin. **_

I wake up to the rising sun and with no emotion I throw all the sheets off the bed and rush down to the kitchen remembering that today is the day. The day of the Genin Exams! I barely manage to chug anything down but I eat 2 loaves of bread and wash it down with a glass of milk. With great hurry I run out of the house and I start running with top speed to the academy. On the way I wave to all the people I usually pass by when coming to the academy. "Good luck today Delari!" The ramen vendor yells out. "Thanks I'll definetly need the luck!" I respond. He nods and smiles while I keep running toward the academy.

I reach there and I see 3 people just waiting outside. "Look who's late again. Your lucky that Benai-sensei is late today." Folaria says. You see folaria is the girl I like, and I've been trying to make a good impression on her to see if she has the same feelings for me. I just don't want to tell her yet. Not until I'm strong enough. "Yeah I guess I did oversleep. I didn't remember that today was the genin exam." I say while smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of my head. "Well you're here which is the good thing. Now if only Benai-sensei would get here then we could probrably get out the sun.

"What's wrong Folaria can't take the heat?" Tunari asks. Tunari has been my friend since the beginning of our training. We've sort of grown really tight. Same issue with Folaria. We've grown so tight we are praying to get in the same team to train and get stronger together. "Well Tunari can you take this heat?" She responds to him with a slap across the face. They get along good it just needs some work though. "Owwwww!" He exclaims. His face now had a big red hand mark across his cheek. We laugh at his despair but it all stops as a sharp wind comes our way.

It ruffles my white hair(sasuke style hair). Without even thinking I deflect a shuriken with my Kuynai, but then a punch to the face gets delivered. I flip and stop myself from sliding any backward. With a dusty array of wind Benai-sensei pops out of the cloud. "Welcome to the day most of you have been waiting for. The Genin Exams!" Benai-sensei announces. "How is the test going to be Sensei?" I ask.

"The way the test is gonna be, it starts out with a written exam. Then you will perform a transformation Jutsu. If you are skilled enough to pass those two tests then you will have become a genin. After the test you will be called to the academy and you will be handed your headbands and announced your sensei and your team." He finished explaining.

"Aghhh written tests aren't exactly my thing." I complain but Folaria holds my hand and says, "If you pass this then you me and Tunari can go on to the same team." I feel speechless and begin sprouting a storm of blush. "uh..uh Yeah I'll do it for the team." I say.

"If everyone's ready follow me." We follow Benai-sensei into the building and we take our seat. Benai-sensei hands us the proper materials and he gives us as much time as we might need to complete the test. I take a couple of minutes to look at the question and instantly realize the questions are typical questions such as "What is chakra and how can you access it?" Theres about 26 questions and it takes about 23 minutes to answer all the questions . At the end of the test Benai-sensei comes and picks up all our tests. It takes about 15 minutes for him to check all our tests. He gets up from his chair with a smile on his face. "You all passed!" Benai-sensei says. "WOOOOOO!" I scream and jump out of my chair. I fall and most people in the class laugh including Benai-sensei. "Now you will all move on to the next exam. Lord Hokage will be judging this part of the Exam. Good luck everyone!" Sensei explains. I move onto the next room and lord Hokage is sitting their just waiting for us to be ready.

_**LSSJ2K: Hey guys I know I haven't been uploading lately cause I have been fairly addicted to World of warcraft. But I am making a return and I am now writing for World of warcraft and Naruto but Naruto is coming first. So hope you enjoyed this. Seeya later!**_


End file.
